


No Salvation for a Bad Girl

by plinys



Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: Always a girl, F/F, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie doesn’t wear anything underneath her racing overalls which wouldn’t be a problem if she kept them on in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Salvation for a Bad Girl

**Author's Note:**

> this is all [eva's](http://carolljess.tumblr.com/) fault. she wanted lady racers and while talking about it i was attacked by the feels and this happened. 
> 
> i might write more of them genderswapped, because it's a truth universally acknowledged that badass ladies make everything better.

Jamie doesn’t wear anything underneath her racing overalls which wouldn’t be a problem if she kept them on in public.

 Well, alright, not wearing anything is a bit of an exaggeration, but the black sports bra that she has on leaves absolutely nothing to the imagination when she unzips the top of the overalls and then ties the arms of them around her waist like a child might tie the sleeves of her jumper together when it gets too hot.

The image itself is not altogether unappealing, but that’s not the point. She might as well be wearing a string bikini, not that Nikki has ever imagined what she would look like in a string bikini. She doesn’t have to imagine it.

Nikki knows for a fact that Jamie is doing it because she enjoys that attention.

She’s relatively certain that Jamie does this purely because she knows it will get all of the guys to turn and look at her instead of focusing on their cars or anything generally important.

It also means all of the reporters are making sure to take in their fill of Hunt.

Everybody suddenly forgetting that Jamie had to retire from the race and instead wanting to get a picture of her to fill the front page of whatever slime ball newspaper they worked for..

 They should be focusing on Nikki, not that she’s bitter or anything, but she is the one who won the race, not that anybody seems to care when there’s a change that Hunt might have a nip slip.

It’s not even hot enough to warrant such a show of skin.

That’s a lie.

It’s that hot.

Really hot.

Its Brazil for crying out loud and if Nikki had any less respect for herself she would probably be doing the same thing, except she cares a bit too much about herself and what people thing. It’s not like their opinions really matter, all that matters is that she can race well, but it’s the principle of the thing. Woman racing is a rarity, especially in formula one and it will continue to be like that if people Jamie keep acting more like playboy bunnies than drivers.

Which is why Nikki turns her nose up at Jamie, a frown tugging at her lips, before she gives in to her impulses and yelling, “for god’s sakes, Hunt, put some fucking clothes on.”

That gets her attention at least, that stupid blonde ponytail swishing behind her as she turns to smirk at Nikki, “make me,” she shouts back like this is some sort of game. Apparently everything is a game when you’re Jamie Hunt.

She knows that she should just roll her eyes and let the subject drop, but Jamie knows just how to rile her up and before Nikki can even think about it, she’s moving across the room to where Jamie was leaning over her car pretending to work. She stands to her full height now to meet Nikki halfway, she’s taller than her, something that irks Nikki more than she would like to admit. The two woman only stopping their individual approaches when they’re mere inches from each other.

Nikki doesn’t have to look to know that almost every pair of eyes and camera lens has turned to be focused on them the press clamoring for a catfight to break out in the garages.  

“What’s wrong, rat,” Jamie asks in a faux innocent voice, twirling her hips, “am I distracting you?”

“Do you have any self-respect?”

She hesitates before responding as if she’s actually thinking about it, before smirking and answering simply, “not last time I checked.”

“You’re such a bitch.”

“Oh please, Nikki. They’ve all seen me in less,” Jamie says as if that justifies everything, “you’ve seen me in less.”

Nikki stiffens as her words, a bit too loud for comfort, she tries to brush it off like it’s nothing, but Jamie probably noticed the look. For a reckless idiot, she seems to be oddly perceptive when she wants to be. If only she could learn to keep what she says in check when certain people are listening, they already get hassled enough for being female drivers, Nikki doesn’t need to give them any other excuse to harass her.

“Nikki, it’s hot,” Jamie whines, drawing the conversation back to her, “you can’t really blame me.”

“That’s debatable.”

“What like you can’t feel the heat,” she asks.

“Yes, I, it’s hot,” Nikki admits, “but that doesn’t mean I’m going to strip down and give everyone a show.”

“Oh my god, you’re jealous,” she drops her voice low so only Nikki can hear her, and Nikki just hopes that nobody can see that slightest of flushes that rise her on her cheeks at the other woman’s words. “I never thought I’d see the day, Nikki Lauda jealous of some stupid guys who are going to spend their nights alone with their hands imaging what a night with me would be, when you already know the answer to all their little questions.”

“Shut up,” she says stubbornly.

Jamie’s hand is on the zipper of Nikki’s overalls, before she can even process what is happening, tugging it down with a smirk on her lips, “come on, join me,” she says much louder this time so everybody can hear, “you know you want to.”

“Stop it,” she hisses, reaching up to tug Jamie’s hands away, “not here.”

That at least gets a reaction out of her, Jamie’s face light up with that wide smile that makes her particularly hard to refuse, whether its _“let’s get another round”_ or _“what if you did that thing with your tongue again,”_ Nikki knows she can’t say no to that.

“Leave your room unlocked,” Jamie says so only she can hear, “so when I finish with these boys I can give you a real show. Call it the victor taking her spoils.”

She didn’t realize how close they had been until she takes a step back dizzy at the new found distance between them, Nikki adjusts her own racing overalls, pulling the zipper back up the few inches that Jamie had tugged it down and giving her a quick once over, “I’ll look forward to it then.” 

**Author's Note:**

> and then they had hot lesbian sex, which I might write, later...


End file.
